Another InuYasha High School Fic
by Rymsie
Summary: Even after his brother had gone, InuYasha sat frozen in the hall next to the great room. He’d never seen SesshouMaru cry.
1. Chapter 1

SesshouMaru sighed with impatience at the line of cars in front of him. In the passenger seat, InuYasha was digging though his pack searching for the schedule he'd received from the school in the weeks prior to their family's move. Both brothers were now without a mother, SesshouMaru's having died bringing him into the world and InuYasha's only that past summer in a boating accident off the coast of New Zealand. They shared their father when he was around, the busy international tycoon was more aloof in his dealings then either young man knew, but little else.   
  
The line moved one car length and SesshouMaru's last ounce of patience expired. "Get out, you're making me late."  
  
"Whatever," InuYasha rolled his eyes and kept searching the pack's many pockets for his class list. Where the fuck did it go, he thought completely unprepared when his brother clicked his seatbelt, reached across him to open the passenger door, and then gave him a solid shove out of the vehicle.  
  
"What's your fucking problem!?!" was the last SesshouMaru heard from his half-brother as he craned the wheel and pulled out of line. Swinging the car around almost violently he was preparing to floor it and get himself to school when the blurry appearance of a form had him hitting the brake instead.  
  
Tires squealed, papers flew, and somewhere in the distance InuYasha was still yelling. He didn't hear the brat though over the beat of his heart, which drowned out everything except the sickening thump.  
  
###  
  
Kagome was still regaining her composure when the driver finally got out to come check on her. The presentation slides she'd spent the last week preparing were scattered all over the hood, sidewalk, and grass, her book bag was wedged beneath one of the front tires, and her lower thigh was beginning to throb painfully. She hadn't expected for someone to be using the sidewalk as a U-turn zone and so had been walking and reading her notes at the same time. The school was pretty much across the street, so it wasn't as though people would normally be speeding or driving recklessly, but then again nothing was normal for her.  
  
"Are you insane," a man's voice interrupted her thoughts. Looking up she met the angry gaze of the driver. He was older, maybe 17 to her 15, and had the most beautiful mane of hair cascading over strong shoulder and a trim torso. Razor sharp eyes, embedded in a perfectly sculpted face, threw golden daggers at her as he came down on one knee next to her and began examining her wounded leg.  
  
She offered little resistance. "Looks like you didn't break anything," he massaged the now bruising flesh where she'd walked into the front of his car. The girl began gathering her things as he turned to inspect the grill and hood, "And you managed not to damage my car."  
  
"Managed not to damage you car?!? I didn't break anything?" Kagome hobbled to her feet, not even noticing the crowd of people that had begun to form around the accident scene. "You ran over me, buster! Not the other way around." She was spitting mad now. The nerve of this jerk, acting like it's my fault, she thought and was amazed at the surprised expression that came onto the driver's face as he regarded her.  
  
"I didn't run over you! You were jay-walking and..."  
  
"Jay-walking?!?! On the sidewalk? What are you talking about?" She couldn't stand on her leg yet and teetered perilously on one foot, trying to keep her balance and win the argument at hand. From the crowd a solid crutch reached out and braced her steady, grasping her at the waist and holding her upright. She took no notice though.  
  
His expression went from surprised to incredulous to blank so quickly Kagome almost missed it. The driver looked about himself, glaring at the crowd and then his own position. They were in fact on the sidewalk, him, her, and the car.  
  
Stooping down he began gathering her papers. Kagome watched him for a moment then proceeded to do the same. Leaving the person who had held her on her feet, she limped to the car and scooped the majority of her presentation slides off the hood. When the driver straightened and offered her bag and the rest of her report she snatched then from him, hoping to give him a paper cut in the process, and then headed as best she could towards the school.  
  
Among the crowd one of her friends and partner on the report came to help her to the building. "Oh Kami, Kagome, are you going to be okay?" Sango asked, her worried gaze taking in the full extent of damage done to her project mate.  
  
"Yeah, he just bumped me. More shocked than hurt," she cast another death glare at the strikingly handsome driver, hoping it haunted his nights knowing he could have killed her, and then handed Sango the ruined report. "We'll have to reorganize and clean these. They got tossed all over."  
  
Sango shrugged, taking Kagome's book bag as well as her report. "Small price to pay, right?" She held the front door and waited for Kagome to go in first.  
  
Turning around one last time, she noted the car was still there, only the driver and another man standing next to it, and both looking in her direction. She could see his face was still emotionless and it prompted a memory that he'd never apologized for running her down. "Guess so," she replied to Sango and turned into the cooled interior of the junior high school building.  
  
###  
  
"Ha!" InuYasha barked, overly amused by the scene his higher-than-thou brother had just caused. He had enough to complain to their father about with SesshouMaru pushing him out of the car but now...  
  
"She told you off good, Fluffy-baby." InuYasha barely ducked in time to avoid a broken nose as SesshouMaru swung around at him.   
  
It always got to him whenever someone called him "Fluffy-baby", a nick-name InuYasha's mother had given him because his hair was down soft and completely unmanageable up until SesshouMaru's 12th birthday. At that point on, the older son had learned to tailor his appearance in appropriate manner, and the use of the nickname had disappeared except for InuYasha's teasing.  
  
Skipping across the street, InuYasha waved to his brother in mock affection, calling out "I expect to be picked-up at 4:00 and to try not to run over anymore girls on your way to school. There's easier ways to get a date!!"   
  
###  
  
Some of the other students laughed at him and his brother's parting words. It would no doubt be the talk of the day how he had almost killed one of the students, though luckily it had happened here and not at the high school. He'd never establish a proper reputation with such a stupid mistake on his record.  
  
Stepping back to the car's side he was ready to get in and drive away when the morning light reflected on something just beneath the vehicle. Reaching down he retrieved a leather pocket book, obviously belonging to the raven haired beauty he'd almost painted all over the hood, which must have fallen out of her book bag when she'd hit the car. He could still hear that sound and so put the whole messy event from his mind, dropping the pocket book beside him in the now vacant passenger seat, and finally heading up the street another two miles to the high school.  
  
Parking was a mess so late in the morning, but SesshouMaru managed to fine a spot close to the main classroom building. So what if it said "Visitors Only" on the sign, he hadn't officially signed up for classes yet so technically he was still a visitor. Grabbing the pocket book on a whim he shoved it into the side pocket of his pack and headed up to the school.  
  
The sprawling buildings bustled with activity as students prepared to go to class. Instead of a bell system the school employed lights; green for class in session, red for passing period, and white for 1 minute remaining until light switch. He appreciated this more than the bells since the latter could either be annoyingly high pitched or so cutesy it sounded like a theme cord form some elementary cartoon series.  
  
He found the principal's office easily and managed to get signed up for some classes with little difficulty. It was still early in the fall semester so there'd be little work to catch-up on, but all the same, the next few weeks would be busy. SesshouMaru hoped his brother's homework load turned out to be twice as heavy.  
  
It was as associative memory to think of her when he cursed InuYasha. They went to the same school, he'd met her only seconds after shoving his half-brother from the car, and as much as SesshouMaru wanted to deny it, she had been striking. Taking a seat in the back of his first class, he brought the pocket book out of his bag and flipped open the snap clasp.   
  
Her smiling face greeted him, a school ID the first of several cards in the little plastic sleeves meant for pictures. "Kagome Higurashi," they read and SesshouMaru almost smiled. She had a beautiful name he thought, obviously deserving of the girl that held it. Searching a little more he found enough money for a meager lunch, maybe half a dozen slips of paper with phone numbers and assignments on them, and an ornately folded piece of pink carbon paper. Undoing the intricate origami he noted the junior high logo at the top before his eyes were caught.  
  
  
Student Transfer Orientation Pass  
  
Name: Tokashi, InuYasha  
Year: 10th  
  
Student Liaison: Higurashi, Kagome  
Year: 10th  
  
  
Dear student liaison:  
This is your copy of the new student who will be   
shadowing you today. Please contact this person at the   
above phone number and make arrangements for the day.  
We appreciate your participation in this program and hope  
your liaison experience is enjoyable.  
  
  
Student liaison, SesshouMaru thought, suddenly caught by an unexpected surge of jealousy, that even as he sat there his worthless half-brother was walking around enjoying the company of this particular girl. He studied her ID photo again for a moment, sure that such a sensible looking person would be able to tell the quality of proper breeding from the result of a mournful mistake. InuYasha might be with her, and he might seem nice, but sooner or later he'd have to open his mouth and that would be the end of that.  
  
Chuckling as he rose gracefully form his desk and headed off to the next class, SesshouMaru stored the pocket book back in his bag. He'd have to pay Kagome a visit at lunch, apologize for the hurt he'd caused her that morning, and then proceed to make his brother look bad. InuYasha was wrong; running over her may have been the easiest way he'd ever gotten a date.  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Jaywalking is crossing a street at some point other than a designated crosswalk. It used to be an arrest-able offence in the US in the 1980's, when prostitution was a major problem in some cities. Mostly though, it's not heard of much anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

It appeared that the suggested, "nutritional" lunch for the day was going to be another horrid tasting, goopy, unidentifiable mess. Kagome and Sango sighed in unison while InuYasha, Kagome's tail for the day, grinned at the prospect of a meal.  
  
"I'm so hungry," he said, not noticing the slightly green color of the two girls. Without hesitation he began towards the far end of the cafeteria, his intent clear, while Sango and Kagome just watched in amazement.  
  
Cocking her head to one side, Sango turned to Kagome. "Should we tell him there's a pizza place just up the street?"   
  
"Maybe," Kagome shrugged. "I'll go stop him while you head over and get us seats. Make mine cheese if you have to order," she called while starting through the crowd.   
  
He'd been having a really good day. It was a surprise to discover that Kagome was actually the same girl SesshouMaru had run down that morning, but luckily for InuYasha, she either hadn't recognized the family resemblance or was too nice to say anything. That was one thing InuYasha was definitely not used to: people being nice.   
  
Not only had Kagome introduced him to all her friends, Sango being the closest, but she'd also exuded patience and empathy for his position as a new student. She'd listened with apparent interest to his stupid jokes and attempts at coolness, been surprisingly honest in her reactions to his strong opinions, and tolerated his stubbornness. That last of those had caught him totally off guard and InuYasha was eager to get back to the table and find out more about his beautiful, intelligent, and highly complex hostess.  
  
He was ready to take a plate of something off the buffet line when a soft hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a sweet voice very close to his ear. InuYasha turned to face Kagome, her nearness causing a jump in his pulse and a tingle of awareness for her hand on him, to shiver down his spine. She was looking at the plate he was about to take and not him, but her presence alone jumbled his thoughts for a moment.  
  
"There's no telling what's in it," Kagome intoned, before switching her gaze to InuYasha. He was starring directly at her. Amber eyes more textured and fluid than she'd originally thought were fixed solidly on her face. Blushing prettily, she stepped away from his back. "Come on," she said with a smile, drawing him along by the hand.  
  
InuYasha followed like an obedient dog as she led him from the cafeteria, out the side door, and up the street to a little Italian market-café where Sango waited.  
  
###  
  
He'd had multiple offers for lunch dates, all from girls that ranged from the mildly presentable type to those that exuded sex like a horn blast. None of them held his interest though, as SesshouMaru exited the grounds swiftly and drove to the nearby junior high.   
  
It had been a trying morning, what with his teachers thinking he wanted to introduce himself in each class, and the way every female student flaunted before him. There were jocks too, and the customary badass guys that seemed to take pleasure in giving him dirty looks, but SesshouMaru had no worries. He could handle himself in a fight not that he'd ever lower himself to such a level.  
  
Not about to park a mile away, SesshouMaru pulled into the spots for visitors in front of the smaller school. Younger students mulled about, eating their lunches and socializing. He grabbed Kagome's pocketbook and was getting out of the car when a door on the side of the building opened.  
  
SesshouMaru watched in amazement, joy, and then close to full rage as Kagome exited the building with his brother in tow. It wouldn't have been so bad that they were holding hands except that she didn't let go of the bastard as the two began walking away from the school.   
  
Jealous interest had him following, and he was mildly surprised to see them join several other students headed towards a little restaurant that had gone previously unnoticed.   
  
So, SesshouMaru thought, InuYasha had managed to make friends. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad; after all he needed an introduction. And InuYasha would do as he was told, else SesshouMaru would alert all his new "friends" to previous mishaps on his brother's part.   
  
Smirking with actual enjoyment of the scene to come, SesshouMaru sauntered into the little café.  
  
###  
  
Sango noticed the way her best friend and the new guy where "together". It nice to see since in her opinion Kagome needed a boyfriend. The girl was too uptight and could use some mellowing out.   
  
"I wasn't sure what you might like so there's a meat, a cheese, and a veggie on the way," she said with a wink to her friend. The booth she'd chosen was big enough for 7 people and quickly filling. Kagome and InuYasha were among the latecomers and took seats on the end.  
  
The table was almost full when a waiter appeared and took drink orders. InuYasha watched as Kagome smiled pleasantly to the man before turning to search in her bag. Her expression went from confused to distressed in the span of a heartbeat.  
  
"Kuso," she mumbled under her breath as the waiter left to fill the order.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Sango, who was busy making butterfly eyes at a cute guy from their geometry class, turned her attention back to the table at InuYasha's question.  
  
Where's my pocketbook, Kagome wondered while she fruitlessly searched her bag again for the delinquent accessory. The front pouch where she usually kept it was torn open, probably a result of ...  
  
"Are you looking for this," a smooth and familiar voice asked.  
  
Kagome's head snapped up and her gaze swung beyond the offered pocketbook to the face of the man who held it. He was still as beautiful as when she'd seen him that morning, still as perfect and proper in his appearance, but there was a spark in his eye now that Kagome was sure had not been there before.  
  
"Thanks," she said wearily, as though not quite sure why he'd bring it to her.  
  
"My pleasure," the man's eyes slide over the other surprised faces at their table, pausing for more than a moment on InuYasha, before returning to her. "It must have fallen out of you bag this morning." He swallowed, an almost unperceivable movement except that Kagome was so close. "I'm sorry for this morning. I was not paying attention and am grateful you're not hurt."  
  
Sango snorted at this and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you're just glad you're precious car wasn't damaged," she said in a somewhat snide voice. The man obviously didn't give a wink about her friend otherwise he would have been more sincere in his apology.  
  
One elegant eyebrow lifted, but he never stopped looking at Kagome. A little flustered by the attention and only slightly aware of the tension building at the table, Kagome at once stood and scooted past the man to head to the counter. She mumbled something about having to place her drink order.   
  
As she maneuvered past him, the driver moved back a little and then began to follow her to the counter. She had to figure that if she ignored him and seemed uninterested then maybe he'd take the hint and leave her be. His beautiful looks made her nervous and that he'd come all the way from the high school to a junior high hangout to return her property, was rather disturbing. It made her worry that he might not be as insincere as Sango believed.  
  
###  
  
The first look had said "Behave" and the second "Mine". InuYasha watched with growing fury as his brother followed Kagome indiscreetly to the front counter. It was just like SesshouMaru to do everything in his power to make InuYasha's new life as miserable as the last.  
  
At their pervious home InuYasha's friends were few and far between since no one wanted to be in SesshouMaru's disfavor. He'd been subjected to all sorts of pranks and cruelties simply because his older brother had marked him as an outcast. InuYasha's hopes had risen though with the move, partly because it was to be a new start for him, and also because the new school system didn't have both brothers in the same building. It was a wonderful set-up, and InuYasha had met so many great people so far [the best of which was Kagome], but now as he watched SesshouMaru close in behind her, he felt as though something highly important was slipping away.  
  
###  
  
She smelled of shampoo and soap, a touch of perfume to heighten it all, and a mysterious innocence he couldn't name. SesshouMaru was standing so close behind her that all he'd have to do was reach out and turn her into him.   
  
"What can I get for you?" I guy at the counter asked. It was as though she wasn't listening though since no answer was forthcoming.  
  
"Two colas," SesshouMaru finally answered for her.  
  
The waiter nodded and moved away from them. They were as alone as was possible for the time being.  
  
SesshouMaru leaned around her on the counter, studying her profile while contemplating how to break the ice. She was obviously uncomfortable about having him so close and without thinking he stroked a hand down her arm.  
  
She jumped at his touch and angry, smoldering eyes met his. "Thank you again for bringing my pocketbook back," she said in a stiff voice. The way she said it, without any real feeling, told him she was not interested in continuing a conversation in any form with him. He smiled at this, recognizing the challenge and accepting it in the same breath.  
  
"I am truly sorry for this morning," he said in a carefully crafted voice. Taking her hand, he turned it palm up and gently brushed his fingers over the little bit of pavement rash left from where she's caught herself. "I didn't want to say it in front of the others, but I've been upset with myself all morning for hurting you."  
  
She shrugged, a sign of softening, before speaking in a low voice. "It's just a little scrape... no big deal really."  
  
He liked that she didn't try to take her hand back, that her eyes were intently watching as he continued to caress her palm. "This is maybe, but your leg..." he trailed off as his gaze traveled down her body.  
  
She blushed under the scrutiny but didn't back down. He tailored his expression to deep concern before looking at her again, knowing full well she was spitting mad now because he had inadvertently given her the once over. Electric blue eyes met somber golden ones and he could almost see her mind working though everything.  
  
SesshouMaru realized the advantage this gave him and carefully lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her palm ever so slightly. "Sorry," he whispered, leaving it open-ended on purpose so she would wonder over what he meant.   
  
The waiter returned with their drinks then, and SesshouMaru left cash enough for both of them on the counter. Taking the cola bottle he leaned in before she could realize, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. The stone silence of the entire café was almost more exciting to him than her sudden intake of breath.  
  
It was time to make a dramatic exit.  
  
Passing the table of her friends on his way, he stopped to put the unopened cola in front of InuYasha. "See you at 4:30, brother," he said overly loud so that everyone would hear. Leaving the café, SesshouMaru felt like humming the entire way back to his car. He knew what it was now that he had smelt on her but couldn't quite identify.  
  
It was retribution.  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
SesshouMaru is evil. I know this, you know this, and that's how he's going to be in this fic. Notice that he still hasn't properly identified himself to Kagome yet, another plot twister, though she now knows he's InuYasha's brother.   
  
My next scene in this will take place approximately a week after this, at InuYasha and SesshouMaru's home. Pretty much Kagome and Sango and another new student, Miroku [who actually knew InuYasha at their old school], are working on a project together and SesshouMaru comes home. Kagome needs a ride home, SesshouMaru offers, he makes a pass at her, they get a little closer, and then....  
  
LOL, sorry can't tell you that's all for next time. I can tell you though that I am undecided if this should be a Sess/Kagome fic or an Inu/Kagome fic. Feedback is appreciated.  
  
  
_ 


	3. Chapter 3

His days were worse than ever, and the nights... well. InuYasha hated thinking about the evening meals that always seemed to turn into heated arguments; his father rarely mitigated when the brother's fought which would have been the normal way of things. SesshouMaru had thrown that out the window too.   
  
Now the dinner discussions were civilized and calm. Since kissing Kagome, SesshouMaru had drawn into himself, displaying more reserve and control than InuYasha had even thought possible. When asked how his days went, he'd answer in simple and brief statements, meant to portray that his mind was occupied elsewhere and not at all interested in conversation. And wonders of all achievements, InuYasha couldn't get a rise out of him. The older son was never easily provoked but now even the most daring and direct of insults did little more than receive a curious look of boredom and at times disappointment.  
  
It was horribly unnerving.  
  
"I have a project due this Friday," InuYasha offered when this particular dinner became quite enough to hear the neighbor's phone ring. His father looked up from the immaculate meal their cook had prepared with a thankful gaze. The silence was eating at him too.  
  
"Really? What is the topic?"  
  
"Oh, ancient myths and legends," he replied with a slight flush to his cheeks. InuYasha had not chosen the topic, and actually he was lucky to have gotten into such a good group, so it mattered little to him. It was just kind of embarrassing, especially with SesshouMaru now diverting attention to the conversation.  
  
Their father raised a brow in question but SesshouMaru spoke up before the patriarch could even draw breath. "Kagome's working on the same thing." He recalled a little of what had been on the slides he'd collected off the hood of his car. "Are you in her and Sango's group then?"  
  
He was receiving a glare that bordered on outright jealously and a slow, satisfied smile curved InuYasha's lips. "Yup, Kagome offered since I was without a group and they were a member short." Actually it had been Sango and she had to threaten him with a broken arm if he turned her down. InuYasha was happy that at least one person was on his side as far as Kagome was concerned.  
  
Of all the people he'd met at this new school, Sango was one of the few that realized SesshouMaru was not exactly as perfect as he appeared to be. She constantly was setting up scenes where InuYasha and Kagome were alone or together or interacting in some way. It was totally obvious that she was trying to get them to become a couple, a fact that InuYasha greatly appreciated since Kagome was easily everything he'd consider good and desirable in a girlfriend, but all the effort was going to waste. Kagome was floundering, caught, InuYasha figured, between the strange attraction SesshouMaru offered and the anger she displayed whenever his name was brought up.  
  
Kagome had learned the name SesshouMaru later the first day InuYasha had met her. They had all been talking after classes, waiting for their rides to show, when a random female student who had witnessed the scene at the café, walked up and gave them her opinion on the matter. She berated Kagome for her attitude towards someone who was obviously wonderful and caring. SesshouMaru was a gallant gentleman that she felt Kagome didn't deserve and probably wouldn't know how to please anyways.   
  
It had been a tense couple of minutes afterwards. The girl, who was dressed in far less clothing than was suitable for public school, alternated between sneering at Kagome and Sango, and batting her eyes at InuYasha. It had not escaped notice however, and Sango finally spoke up.  
  
"Well, if SesshouMaru wants a slut, Kagome'll be sure to give him your name first." The words still echoed triumphantly in his mind. It had been a wonderful afternoon.  
  
SesshouMaru eyed him suspiciously before taking another bite of his meal. InuYasha was pulled from his memory when their father cleared his throat. "Kagome? Isn't that the girl you were telling me about, SesshouMaru?"  
  
"The very same," he replied in a snug tone. InuYasha looked at him sharply, concerned over what exactly his brother and father had spoken about. If SesshouMaru had already taken the initiative to claim Kagome then it would look as though InuYasha was trying to make trouble. As much as he knew their father favored him, InuYasha was not about to test the limits of the man's personal ethics on faithfulness. If SesshouMaru was involved with a girl already, their father considered it InuYasha's place to support him, as would be the case if the tables were turned.  
  
"So she's your girlfriend," he said with eyebrows raised to SesshouMaru, "but asking you to partner her on projects?" His gaze was locked on InuYasha, searching for the truth in that purely businesslike manner that made him a shark in the financial world. When his younger son merely nodded, too shocked that SesshouMaru had gone so far to call Kagome a "girlfriend" to pick up where his father was headed, the old man sighed in mild disgust.  
  
"I don't think I like this girl's attitude. Such behavior -"   
  
"Is being embellished by InuYasha," SesshouMaru interrupted. He glared at his brother then fixed his father with the most serious and intimidating expression he could muster. "She's shy and extremely well kept. She'd never speak badly of another human being, regardless of whether or not they deserved it, and she doesn't lie." His glance flickered briefly to InuYasha before returning to his father.   
  
"I'm sure if she actually asked InuYasha to join this project group -"  
  
"Are you saying I lied about that?!?" InuYasha rose from his seat so swiftly the chair tipped back and almost toppled over. "She did ask me to be in the group," he practically yelled, "and I only said yes because she's the only person in the last five years that's actually been friendly."  
  
"Oh Please! You're not all that likable, InuYasha. You probably had the teacher assign you to them." SesshouMaru stated this with such reserve and in a perfectly steady tone. InuYasha was half way around the table, violence in his eyes and every move, when their father intervened.  
  
"I'm sure," he said quietly, a signal to both his sons that it was now their behavior that he disapproved of, "that this girl would not like to know she is the cause of such discord at my table." His piercing gaze, directed at SesshouMaru and then InuYasha, froze them both. It was unexpected that he would suddenly champion a young woman he'd never met yet had only previously thought little of. "She is not a prize in this little game you two play, is that clear?"   
  
Two affirmative nods answered him and InuYasha returned to his seat.   
  
The meal finished out in silence, InuYasha being the first to leave the table. He ambled up to his room and did some more homework to ease his mind. It wasn't working though, and after an hour, he made his way back downstairs. Maybe there was something on TV or a book in the library that might be of interest...  
  
"I want to take her to dinner in the city next weekend," SesshouMaru's voice floated out of the great room almost in a conspiratorial manner. "I'm wondering if it would be permissible to use a company car."  
  
InuYasha snuck closer to the entranceway, keeping to the shadows to avoid detection. "I want to meet her first, SesshouMaru. I won't have you and your brother bringing this poor child into your dispute. This family has lived through enough scandal."  
  
SesshouMaru must have rolled his eyes or something because their father's tone of voice changed dramatically. It was almost threatening. "I won't be disobeyed in this."  
  
"No, father. I would never -"  
  
"Good." The old man sighed again and sat back. "I will tell my secretary to send one of the fleet to the house on Saturday night. You can pick her up in my car bring her back here first, then go into town later. I expect you to meet her father and assure the man that his daughter will be safe. You're not going boating after all..."  
  
InuYasha heard the way his father's voice caught at the mention of the boats. It had been a terrible accident that caused InuYasha's mother to be killed, nothing that could ever be attributed to their father though it was.   
  
"Of course not," SesshouMaru answered, the way his voice was lowered indicating to InuYasha that he too was hurt by the loss of his stepmother. It wasn't completely true though and InuYasha better than anyone else knew that.  
  
SesshouMaru had always resented his stepmother for not dying in InuYasha's birth. In a way it was horribly unfair that the older son would be without the love and attention that was poured onto InuYasha in the early years. It had always been obvious who was the first son and who the second as far as InuYasha's mother was concerned. It was not that she purposely doted on InuYasha and shunned SesshouMaru; rather it was a young mother's adoration for her husband and own child.   
  
InuYasha suspected too that their father saw something of his dead first wife in SesshouMaru; perhaps one of his mannerisms or the beautifully perfect line of his face and build, but whatever it was, InuYasha felt a twinge of empathy for his brother at times. It was sad really, to belong but not.   
  
Their father finally excused himself and left. Walking past InuYasha's hiding spot, his eyes were focused on some memory of the past, some time when they were a family untouched by so much pain and loss. It was all consuming and the usually highly perceptive man strode right past his offspring and up the grand staircase to his room. It was only after he heard the door close that movement in the great room drew InuYasha's attention back.  
  
SesshouMaru had moved to stand before the fireplace. The mantle was littered with pictures of the family, a habit of InuYasha's mother that their father had been unable to give up. The many, framed photos showed vacations on distance beaches where they all smiled happily, as well as the traditional family setting in a studio, those meant to be sent to relatives for the holidays. There were a few shots of InuYasha and SesshouMaru at various stages of life, some of the family before InuYasha's birth but after his parent's wedding, and then two that captured the image of a woman neither brother had ever met.  
  
The older son studied one of these shots now, the one of this woman with their father. She was heavily pregnant, her hands spread wide along with her husband's on her curved belly, both smiling gloriously. It had been taken only days before SesshouMaru was born and his mother had died. Despite her flushed cheeks and twinkling eyes, it was clear her body was not meant to bear such a burden. Her immense stomach had surly been painful, the skin stretched beyond repair, and her back constantly sore from supporting two bodies.   
  
InuYasha knew his father had been advised against having children with such a tiny woman, that the risks would be high and devastating. They had almost lost SesshouMaru too, difficult as it was to believe, and that was what the second picture of this woman portrayed.   
  
Both sick and exhausted, the second shot was taken in the delivery room, perhaps thirty minutes after her son's birth. Cuddling the baby to her, the sunken shadows around her eyes and her hair still glistening slightly from labor, she was kissing her son lightly. It was a mother giving her child the power to live, her last breath for his evermore, and her life so that he might survive. She'd died that night.  
  
Caught in a trance of his own recollections of the past, InuYasha almost betrayed his hiding spot when SesshouMaru sniffed heavily. Replacing the photo he'd been holding, the young man turned from the display of memories and swiftly exited. He passed InuYasha, head high and expression determined, but it couldn't hide the twin tracks on his cheeks, or the deep sorrow that shone in his eyes.  
  
Even after his brother had been gone for minutes and then an hour, InuYasha sat frozen in the hall next to the great room. He'd never seen SesshouMaru cry.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Author's Note:  
  
OMG. Angst [sniff]. Wow, I actually cried at the end there... I was so caught up in it that the next thing I knew someone was asking if I was okay.   
  
This is a surprise chapter. I was ready to post the chapter I told you all about and then decided I needed to lead into it more. So, now you have a little more information about this family and how the two brothers think. 


End file.
